Culpa
by eclipse total
Summary: [viñeta] "Mientras Shintaro se consumía en recuerdos con forma de grullas de papel, Ene se consume en la culpa al ver como lo que queda de su mundo se desmorona poco a poco." [Ene-centric]


**Disclaimer:** KagePro no me pertenece, todos los derechos para Jin (Shizen no teki-P), yo solo escribo esto como una fan para otros fans y sin animos de lucro.

* * *

 **Culpa**

* * *

A Ene la consume la culpa.

Pero en cierta forma piensa que debe ser normal tras haber sobrevivido a aquellos experimentos mientras dejaba su vida atrás, junto al chico Kokonose que había sido reemplazado por aquella máquina que respondía al nombre de Konoha, el alter ego inventado por el mismisimo Haruka se encontraba ahí, pero el chico de sonrisa boba se había ido para siempre.

Y la idea de haberlo pérdido duele demasiado, en el fondo de su corazón.

Ayano también se había ido, cuando Ene llegó a la computadora de Shintaro tardó un poco en enterarse de lo que había pasado, el chico había dejado de ir al colegio y, como si el contacto con otras personas fuera venenoso, había optado por una vida de cautiverio. Y esto destrozaba por dentro a la chica cibérnetica, porque si bien Shintaro era conocido por ser antisocial, aislarse del mundo era un claro castigo para calmar la misma culpa que invadía a Ene.

Porque Ayano había tenído que soportar sus problemas solas, sin el apoyo de un amigo (Aun si todo el cuarteto, incluído Shintaro, sabía que para este, la chica de la bufanda era una amiga muy importante, a pesar de no saberlo expresar como se debe), y todo terminó con una chica suicida saltando del techo de la escuela.

Y Ene también se culpa por ello,a pesar de tener la excusa perfecta de haber sido útilizada para experimentos humanos, solo porque tal vez debió haber sido una mejor amiga cuando era Takane. Pero realmente le es díficil comprender que Ayano tomara tal decición, y esta segura que Shintaro tampoco lo vió venir, quien aún siendo tan frío e indiferente hacía su amistad con la chica de su clase, era el más cercano a la aparentemente alegre chica. Podía tener tal certeza con solo ver lo destruído que se encontraba el chico.

Como Takane, si bien soportaba al chico de mirada fría, detestaba tratar con su retorcida personalidad, Shintaro solía ser tan frío y huraño que a veces se preguntaba el porqué tenía por amiga a una chica tan cálidad como Ayano, o peor... como es que logró hacerse amigo de Haruka. Y si bien a veces parecía llevarse bien con esa persona que era su rival, la realidad era que Takane pensaba en el menor como un ser humano sin sentimientos.

 _Siempre tan frío... actúando como si el ser un "niño genio" lo hiciera superior a ellos... regocijandose con una mirada de superioridad cada vez que le ganaba en los videojuegos en que competían._

No fue sino hasta que pasó los primeros días en la computadora del chico, viviendo como Ene, que se dió cuenta de que Shintaro era solo otro humano más... Desde que lo conoció en aquel festival escolar, jamás pensó que podría llegar a verlo en un estado tan miserable como en el que se encontraba entonces, no podía culparlo dado que era el único sobreviviente del cuarteto de amigos, aunque Ene estaba segura de que no tenía información sobre lo que les pasó a ella y a Haruka, y por su parte da todo de sí misma para que no lo averigüe. Con la culpa con la que debe vivir ahora que Ayano se había ido, debe ser más que suficiente. O por lo menos, eso era ya lo suficiente para preocuparla. Si bien solían comunicarse más por medio de gritos histéricos o sarcasmo dicho sin ninguna emoción...él era el único amigo que quedaba a su lado.

Pero... ¿Qué tipo de amistad era la que le imposibilitaba ayudar al otro? se sentía impotente.

Porque Shintaro parecía un muerto en vida, consumiendose lentamente en recuerdos en color rojo, recuerdos en forma de grullas de papel que cobran vida propia y a la hora de dormir lo llevan contra su voluntad al mundo de los recuerdos, que no era más que su subconciente culpandose por no haber podido hacer algo por aquellos que hoy en día no están.

 _Haruka no esta... Ayano no esta... Y Shintaro, no quería seguir ahí._

— ¡Buenos días, amo! — Saludó la chica virus que, sin él saberlo, hace tiempo era su mayor rival en videojuegos.

— Deja de ser tan escandalosa — Dijo con dolorosa indiferencia en su voz... aún así, Ene siguió hablando, paseandose de un lugar a otro en aquella pantalla que se había convertido en todo su mundo. Aquel 15 de Agosto su mundo si había sido destruído, y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que _molestar_ a su _amo_ , todo mientras se tragaba las ganas de transpasar esa pantalla y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, solo para que pudiera sentirse menos solo, hundido en aquella obscuridad que lo carcomía de a poco.

Lamentaba no tener un cuerpo físico... lamentaba ser tan inútil cuando Shintaro se mostraba tan debil e infeliz, que dolía solo verlo.

Y así, mientras a Shintaro lo consumían poco a poco esas _grullas de papel_ , a Ene la consumía poco a poco la culpa por ver aquello que quedaba de su mundo, desmoronandose.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero disfrutaras de esta pequeña viñeta y todo se comprendiera, dado que me costó escribir como lo hacía antes... siento que todas las ideas en mi mente se enredan dado que son tantas y quiero englobarlas en un mismo escrito, como en este... el hecho de qué, siento yo, aún si Takane intentaba llevarse bien con Shintaro en el fondo creo que lo seguía considerando una maquina sin sentimientos, y no fue sino hasta cuando llegó como Ene a convivir con él día tras día, que comenzó a verlo como una persona real. Sin embargo, la idea de esta viñeta vino para escribir las circunstancias de Ene... creo que me centro mucho en la culpa que sintió Shintaro (Por ser mi personaje favorito de la saga), que hasta ahora no había explorado la culpa e impotencia que podría estar sintiendo por lo que vivió con Haruka, lo que sabe de Ayano y lo que ve en Shintaro durante la canción Jinzou Enemy. También tenía la idea de escribir un poco de ShinEne, pero como ven, no se dió la oportunidad.

En fin... ya quería volver a publicar algo, estos meses han sido muy desesperantes, y si se preguntan el porqué solo he publicado dos historias en un año (Sé que no se lo preguntan, pero fingiré que sí), la razón es qué tuve un accidente de auto, he salido adelante con la terapia para volver a caminar (Así de feo fue) y eso ha sido muy estresante... es por eso que en serio necesitaba hacer esto de nuevo :) Pero como en este año solo he escrito una viñeta más aparte de esta, cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bienvenida. Saludos


End file.
